Micheal Connor
Charcter Information Micheal Connor was born to John and Jennifer Connor on November 29th 2012. He is a human-terminator hybrid, his body was destoyed by a T-800 ripped limb from limb and nearly crushed, his mind survived the transition to the terminator model using experimental technology developed by Cyberdine in the early 2000's to create the first cyborgs. In 2037 at the age of 24 his father John Conner learned of the plan to attack him and his son, killing them and ultamatly ending the war on the machines. He was forced to go to the past a confront his father and himself telling him that Judgment Day never ended but would start in 2017. John Connor in 2037 developed a computer virus when downloded into Skynet would disconnect the Terminator hive and prevent it from reaching full sentience. He told him that he would no longer exsist after Skynet was prevented from ever taking over, and that it's possible that he will always exsist as they created a pardox starting with the first terminator going back in time to kill his mother. Micheal after going to Cyberdine which is part of the government with his father and his wife leaving Micheal with a old fried of John's mother. Micheal is later captured during a failed attempt to prevent the exsistance of Skynet and Judgment day. After being captured, he was interrogated and he decided to tell the government of the fact Skynet will cause a global catastophy ending seven billion lives, and that his father and his mother with the T-800 model prevented it from happening in 1997. He eventually takes a improvised knife and removes the flesh surrounding his arm exposing his hyper-alloy endoskeleton. The interrogater is shocked and decided to take advantage of the situation of having a Terminator in his presence and they managed to deactivate him using a EMP device. Micheal is begingin to be disasembled removing his arm, he is then resued by John, After the final battle with the T-1000 he is later severly damaged and manages to kill it by pushing it into a vat of acid destroying it. Micheal eventualy notices that his exsistance is a threat to every one and he activates the program preventing Skynet from ever happening. He is later seen walking off into the unknown, most likely the dessert. It then is seen his endoskeleton being buried by now under rubble stating that the Virus failed, Micheal is then seen being killed. Judgment Day Micheal Connor was outside of Las Angeles and when Skynet takes over, he remembers seeing play grounds burn away and people dying. His father and him survive under ground preparing for Judgment day to come and the war begins. "Judgment Day... I remember when it happen Reece, when the world ended and Skynet took over, my father began training me for this day," - Micheal Connor in his younger years "No matter what happens, no matter how many times a terminator is sent back in time to kill my father, they fail? You know why? They are'nt Human, they're predictable, a program that's ordered to assasinate him,"- Micheal Conor conversing with a soldier Micheal Connor when capturing the complex housing the TDT (Time displacement technology) Is confronted by a lone T-800 that was ordered to kill him as he was a high value target. Micheal managed to severly damage it before it managed to over power him, Micheal was later ripped apart by the Terminator, His father is nearby when it happened, and used a turret to take it down. He managed to get to Micheal to see that he was already dead, they quikly managed to save his body by "putting him on ice" After discovering a Terminator facuility where Cyberdine was housing prototype Cyborgs. John realiing that Micheal's body was to badly damaged saved his mind using a uplink to a T-800 inflitration unit, he then made a copy of Micheals face and body. When testing his new body, they encoutered several glitches afer repairing him they put the artifical flesh on his body. Micheal woke up at the rebel base and thought he was injured, his father told him, he's no longer Human, just a terminator with a Human mind. He is then told of the fact that he must go back in time to save him self. Micheal did not remember the incident when he was killed but remembered a Terminator in his past.